Story title
by Invader Mas
Summary: **Dont have a title** Zim and Dib have a fight and they are in the woods. goes bad then good. enjoy


**A.N: Just something that came in my head last night… **

**All in Dib's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but a walk in the woods at night always makes me feel better. When I was little, I would always come here because of Gaz or because of what happened to my mum. How I miss her. But right now, let's not talk about that. The woods were always my friend. The only one I have. It listens to me and it makes me feel free. I needed this right now. Since what just happened earlier.

I don't even want to say his name because what he has done! But I think he got the message. I know he did it and he told me otherwise. But since now, he was telling the truth. Imagine that! Him telling the truth! Ha.

The deeper I go, the more I feel sorry. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. Since I'm 13 now, I have changed my clothes. I now wear a hoodie with my favourite smile on it. I wear black jeans and trainers. I like it, but Gaz says that I look like _him_, but got hit in the face by a truck. I laughed at that.

I can hear the trees blow and the wind go past me. It kind of feels nice. I stopped when I heard something. No one comes here but me. No animals come here apart from owls and rabbits. But this noise was not a rabbit. I slowly started to walk and I heard it again. I finally reach my spot. It was just a big field with trees around it. You could see the sky and it was wonderful. But I stopped when I saw _him_. Dare I say his name? Yes…

_Zim_. He was sitting down with his knees up to his chest. With one hand he was playing with the grass and the other was wrapped around his knees, with his head resting on it. He has changed his clothes to. He wore a pink jumper and black jeans. He had matching fingerless gloves and sometimes he wore a black scarf with it. But he was not wearing it right now. He had a few marks on his face, like scratches, bruises and his mouth was a bit bloody. But that was because of what we did earlier. He has also changed his hair. It was a bit long and straight, so it covered most of his face. It was black and had a hint of blue and dark pink. It looked kind of nice on him.

I think he can't see me, since he has not made a move or said anything. I walked up to him and sighed. When I reached him, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He jumped and yelled a little. I wanted to giggled but didn't, thinking he would want to fight again. I wasn't in the mood to fight again. When he realised it was only me, he stood up and stepped away a little, giving me that look. "What are _you _doing here, _Dib_?" I heard him mutter. Dib? No name calling? "This is my spot…" I crossed my arms while I said that. Zim looked down and sighed. I raised an eyebrow again. "Now answer my question…" He looked at me and I could see he was not in the mood as I was. "Same as you…" I raised both my eyebrows and moaned. _Great! Now we have to share this stupid stop? _

I sighed and sat down. Zim watched me do so for a while, until finally sitting down himself. I looked at him and he was staring up in the sky. I looked at his body to see how much damage I have done. His hand was in bandages and when he stood up, I saw him woggle and his stomach was in bandages too. I only had scratches and bruises on my face and my arm was scratched deep, so I had to put a bandage on that.

"Why are you doing that stupid face? And why are you looking at Zim?" I shook my head and looked at him face. I swear I saw a tear in his eye, but I'm not sure. "Uh, it's nothing…" I muttered, playing with my hands and looking away. I heard him sigh so I looked at him. "I still didn't do it…" I sighed and looked at the grass. "I know…" I saw his eyes widened and his stood up. "You _knew _I didn't do it?"

I stood up and held out my hands.

"Yes, but-!"

"Then why did you beat me up-!"

"Because I thought you did do it then-!"

"With a baseball bat!"

"Look! I didn't know you went to _help _Gaz! I didn't know!"

"You should have! You were there when it happened and you saw me save her! You even saw me get hit instead!"

"I thought you failed to get her killed!"

"I was on the sidewalk when she was in the road! You know that!"

I sighed and turned around, starting to walk a little. "I didn't know you were going to push her out of the way! I was thinking you pushed her _in _the road!" I heard Zim walk after me. "But there was no car at the moment! So how could I have pushed her?" I moaned and put my hands on my head. "I don't know!" The next thing I know, I trip over on something and feel flat on my face.

I moaned and looked up. Zim looked at me and shook his head, sighing. I was thinking he was going to laugh. But he didn't. He held put his hand and I took it, then he pulled me up and I dusted myself off. "..I-I'm sorry…" I muttered and looked away, knowing he would never accept it. I heard him sigh again. "… Apology accepted…" I jumped at this and looked at him. He didn't look at me and I could see he was not in the mood no more.

I sighed and sat down. I then lied down and stared at the night sky. I then closed my eyes, but opened them when I felt something on my lap. I blushed a little and looked. Zim had his head rested on my lap, staring at the sky like I did. But for some strange reason, I did nothing about it. Instead I just lied back down and looked at the sky with Zim.

After a few minutes of silence, I opened my mouth. "…Do you miss going in space? And are you homesick?" He looked at me then back at the sky. "I miss a little bit of space… I could always go there if I wanted… and I don't get sick at home or anything…" I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "No, I mean do you miss your planet and stuff…?" He nodded and sighed. "Kind of…"

I nodded and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and he sighed. I wanted to do something really badly, but I haven't got the chance to do it. So, I'll just do it now. I removed his wing and placed my hand on one of his antennas. He jumped and opened his eyes at this. "W-What are you doing?" He muttered, but stopped when I started to rub them. They felt nice, like rubber. They were soft and they felt like I could stretch them all the way to space.

I heard Zim moan a little and I looked at him. He had him eyes closed and his hands and on chest. I guess that they were sensitive. When I stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at me. "W-Why did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged and looked up again. "Just wanted to do that…"

**The end :3**


End file.
